Look After My Son
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Big Daddy meets Johnny's friends from the Moon Theater for the first time and after the success of the show and accepting Johnny's passion, Big Daddy wants to make sure Johnny is taken care of by his Moon Theater family while he's in prison. Enjoy!


With Sing being my favorite movie right now, I thought it would be a cool thing to do a one-shot...or maybe a few. This first one-shot takes place days after the talent show where Big Daddy meets Johnny's friends for the first time! Imagine if this would've been in the movie! Well, enjoy!

* * *

Look After My Son

by: Terrell James

Several days after seeing Johnny perform at the talent show on TV and actually breaking out of the jail window to reconcile with him, Big Daddy was laying on his cell, just thinking about how proud he is of his son to actually see him sing. He never really thought that Johnny would really sing, partly because until that night of the coverage of the talent show, he's never heard his son sing before. Reverting back to that conversation he had with his son after he was in jail how he had started to disown him after hearing that Johnny would rather be a singer than be a part of the gang.

But now he knows that Johnny had followed a much different path that he chose on his own than what he had originally planned him to be. With frequent visits now, they couldn't be much closer than ever and what made Big Daddy completely surprised was that now that the prisoners and guards knew who Johnny was and have asked him 'Is that your son?' and the eldest gorilla would proudly say 'yes', he had built somewhat of a reputation as the father of a great young singer.

It's to the point where he'd rather let his son pursue whatever his heart desires to than just follow in his footsteps because it is where he's currently at right now. Ever since that night, Johnny's been all he could think about in a short time and he hopes that as he's serving time here, someone should look after his son, yet he didn't get a chance to meet the ones that brought him there.

"Big Daddy?"

Big Daddy turns around and sees one of the guards coming in his cell and said, "You've got some visitors here to see you."

That seemed to puzzle Big Daddy as he had thought it would be only Johnny coming to visit him, but he wasn't sure what to expect who those visitors were and how they knew him. He got himself up as the guard unlocked and opened the cell door and lead Big Daddy over to the visitor's section of the prison and as he got there, he was surprised to see six faces there waiting for him.

Big Daddy sat down, picked up the phone and just looked straight at Buster Moon and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, you're Johnny's dad, right?" asked Buster.

"Who wants to know?" asked Big Daddy.

"Well, my name's Buster Moon, I work with your son." Buster answered.

Big Daddy blinked his eyes and never expected to meet someone who knows and works with Johnny and said, "Nice to meet you lot."

"Yes, this is Mike, Rosita, Gunter, Ash and Meena. We all came over to meet you for the first time." Buster replied.

"I guess you're probably wondering why we're here instead of Johnny." Rosita chuckled at this.

"Yes, I do." Big Daddy replied.

"Well, Johnny's staying at my house for the time being with my kids. We just wanted to let you know that." Rosita added.

Buster then clears his throat and said, "Johnny's been telling me a lot about you since the talent show and from what I hear, I was a little hesitant to meet you for the first time. But as far as I can tell, you seem like such a good father."

"Somewhat. I never even thought of my son as a singer, really. I had thought that he wanted to be like his old man." Big Daddy explained.

Buster didn't know what to make of that comment, but maybe it was just best not to push the subject even further and move on from it and said, "Well...your son is a phenomenal singer, brilliant performer and all around great person. You should be very proud."

Big Daddy smiled in response and said, "I am. I really am."

"Um, sir? Did you get to see the entire show?" asked Meena.

"I only saw Johnny there and I was just so impressed with him...so much so that I wanted to make peace with him in person, so I broke out of the window just to see him." Big Daddy explained.

"You broke out?" asked Gunter, surprisedly.

"Yes. While trying to evade police choppers on the way there." Big Daddy continued.

Then, it hit them; those wind and lights during the talent show were police choppers searching for Big Daddy and that literally stunned Mike quickly and asked, "Wait a minute? Those choppers were looking for you while I was singing?"

"Yeah." Big Daddy replied.

"You did know you almost screwed up my performance, right?" asked Mike.

"But it ended up amazing, Mike...so just chill." Ash said, keeping Mike on ease.

Mike sighed calmly and dusted himself off, then turned to Big Daddy and said, "Pardon me. But in a way, I guess I oughta thank you for it, even though it was unexpected."

"Sure." Big Daddy answered.

"We love having your son here and we would love to continue working with him in the Moon Theater, if you allow us to." Buster added.

Big Daddy takes a deep breath and he knows that he'll be around for a while and knowing that he had broken out of prison to see his son, it could be a little longer and he turned to the others and said, "Mr. Moon...I give you my full permission to work with my son in your theater. I just want you lot to do me one favor."

"Sure." Buster replied.

He looks at all of them straight in the eye and tells them, "I want all of you to make me a promise that you'll take good care of Johnny while I'm in here."

"We promise to take very good care of him, sir. He's like a part of our family as well." Buster responded.

"And as I mentioned before, Johnny's gonna stay in my house with my husband and our 25 kids." Rosita added.

Big Daddy widened his eyes at the number of kids Rosita has and asked, "25?"

"Yes, I know it sounds like a lot." Rosita responded, with a chuckle.

Big Daddy couldn't imagine Johnny dealing with 25 little piglets as he's staying in Rosita's place and said, "And I thought one was a challenge."

"And of course, he'll still come by to see you and how you're doing. Johnny wanted to make sure that he still gets a chance to visit you." Buster responded.

"That's all I wanted. Just as long as he see his old man." Big Daddy added.

"Will do, sir." Buster agreed.

The police officer behind Big Daddy tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Time to wrap it up."

Big Daddy nodded his head and then looked at the rest of them and said, "I've got to go, but listen...I really appreciate you giving my son an opportunity to do something he wants to do. Let Johnny know how much I love him and how proud I am of him."

"We will. We're proud of him as well." Buster said, in agreement.

"Good. Nice to meet you lot." Big Daddy said, looking at the others.

"You too, Mr. Big Daddy." Meena said.

Mike turned to Meena for a second and asked, "Mr. Big Daddy? Really?"

"It's quite all right." Big Daddy said, with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Hopefully whenever you get out or maybe have an early release, you'll see your son perform in person." Rosita added.

"Oh, ja! The theater is open for you!" Gunter agreed.

Big Daddy chuckles in response and said, "Thank you. I look forward to it."

And time was up. The officer thanked them for the visit and it was time for Big Daddy to get back to his cell and Buster and his crew said their thanks and farewells as they left the prison and Big Daddy then went back to his cell and as soon as the door was shut, he laid down on his bed, but this time...he was smiling, knowing that Johnny had chosen a path he chose on his own and it was the straight and narrow one.

"I'm so proud of you, son." Big Daddy whispered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I've got plenty more Sing fanfics to show off! AniUniverse saying...stick around!


End file.
